The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to an improved method of forming the spacer which isolates the gate conductor from the metal contact with the diffusion (source/drain) region of each array transfer transistor for all memory cells of a DRAM chip. The formation of insulating spacers is essential in the fabrication of such metal contacts to prevent any gate conductor/source electrical short that would be detrimental to the DRAM chip reliability.
In the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits and particularly in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips, the one-device memory cell is comprised of an array transfer transistor, typically an insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET) and a storage capacitor. For each IGFET, the source is connected to a metal contact which is part of a bit line, the drain is connected to one electrode (node) of the storage capacitor and the gate conductor is the word line (runs orthogonal to the bit line). It is of paramount importance to make sure that there is no electrical short between the metal contact with the source region and the gate conductor. As a matter of fact, a total and reliable isolation is essential to the IGFET integrity and thus to the memory cell operation. Typically, the gate conductor consists of a polycide, i.e. a composite metal silicide/doped polysilicon structure (the preferred metal is tungsten so that the metal silicide has a WSix like formulation). This isolation is performed by a dedicated dielectric layer, usually of silicon nitride (Si3N4), which forms an insulating spacer on the gate conductor (GC) sidewall.
In the last generation of DRAM chips, due to scaling reduction effects, the process window is constantly reduced and consequently, there is a serious risk of exposing said gate conductor sidewall during the formation of the contact hole to expose the source region. Recently, a new contact hole structure named xe2x80x9cborderlessxe2x80x9d and processes of efficiently making the same were developed in the semiconductor industry. These techniques are necessary to meet the modern reliability requirements of this industry to date. The new borderless contact hole structure requires the deposition of an oxynitride film which will be used as an etch stop and a barrier layer during the source contact hole formation. As a result, the gate conductor (word line) that was previously only laterally coated by said dedicated dielectric layer to form the insulating spacer is now totally encapsulated by said oxynitride layer to prevent any undesired exposition of the gate conductor when the contact hole exposing the source region is opened during subsequent photolithography and etch steps. Finally, the borderless contact hole is filled with a metal such as tungsten, to produce the so-called borderless metal (CB) contact.
Therefore, the production of borderless metal contacts is an absolute requirement for the 64 Mbits DRAM chips and follow-on generations. However, the fabrication process of a borderless metal contact represents a major challenge because it must: (1) ensure the lowest possible electrical resistance with the source region and (2) present none risk of a potential source region/gate conductor electrical short that would be detrimental to the DRAM chip functionality. In addition, a borderless metal contact must be formed according to a simple and affordable fabrication process.
A conventional borderless metal contact (CB) fabrication process including the insulating spacer formation is described hereinbelow in conjunction with FIG. 1 and FIGS. 2A-2F. All processing steps are conducted in the so-called MEOL module (MEOL stands for Middle End Of the Manufacturing Line). It is important to point out that the illustrated layers in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the initial structure referenced 10 which basically consists of a P-type doped silicon substrate 11 coated with a 4.5 nm thick silicon oxide (SiO2) gate layer 12. In the substrate 11, two storage capacitors in their respective trenches are shown. On said SiO2 gate layer 12, a composite insulating/conductive/insulating film has been formed. For instance, it is comprised of a bottom 100 nm thick phosphorus doped polysilicon layer 13, a 55 nm thick tungsten silicide (WSix) layer 14, and a 200 nm thick silicon nitride (Si3N4) capping layer 15. After thermal treatments, the doped polysilicon and the tungsten silicide form a layer 13/14 of the polycide material mentioned above. Gate conductor (GC) lines 16 are formed by patterning these three layers using a conventional dry etch process, so that each gate conductor line 16 includes a Si3N4 cap still referenced 15. Finally, a 14 nm thick thermal oxide layer 17 laterally passivates the polycide layer 13/14 to prevent any spurious oxidation during the following thermal steps. As apparent in FIG. 1, there is shown a diffusion region 18, typically the source of an IGFET.
Now, referring to FIG. 2A, the conventional borderless metal contact fabrication process starts with the conformal deposition by LPCVD of a Si3N4 layer 19 having a thickness of about 30 nm onto the structure 10 top surface. For instance, the Si3N4 material of layer 19 can be deposited in a TEL Fast Thermal Ramp, a tool manufactured by TOKYO ELECTRON LTD, Tokyo, Japan using a NH3/DCS (dichlorosilane) chemistry and the process parameters recited below.
The target is to obtain this thickness of about 30 nm both on the top and the sidewall of gate conductor lines 16 (measured on a product wafer).
After Si3N4 material deposition, an anisotropic dry etching step is then performed to form the Si3N4 spacers. The etch step is stopped as soon as the SiO2 gate layer 12 top surface is exposed. For instance, this step may be conducted in the MxP+ chamber of an AME 5200 tool, commercially available from Applied Materials, Santa Clara, Calif., USA, for instance, with the following operating conditions:
Spacers referenced 19 are shown in FIG. 2B.
This dry etch step is monitored in-situ by an optical etch endpoint technique (N2 line) using an optical emission spectrometer. When the surface of the SiO2 gate layer 12 between the gate conductor lines 16 is reached, the etching is stopped. Because of inherent characteristics of the Si3N4 deposition step described by reference to FIG. 2A, Si3N4 layer 19 is thicker at wafer edge than at wafer center inducing thereby a significant thickness non-uniformity across the wafer. Moreover, because of inherent characteristics of the Si3N4 etch step described by reference to FIG. 2B, this non-uniformity is further increased due to a higher etch rate at the wafer center than at the wafer edge. As a consequence, the SiO2 gate layer 12 surface is reached first at wafer center. Therefore, a large overetch is required to avoid Si3N4 residues remaining onto the SiO2 gate layer 12 at the wafer edge. During this Si3N4 layer 19 overetch step, Si3N4 cap 15 is eroded at wafer center inducing thereby a large range on the Si3N4 cap 15 thickness across the wafer surface. After overetch, it is essential that SiO2 gate layer 12 remains above the diffusion regions 18 that are exposed as illustrated in FIG. 2B without Si3N4 residues at the bottom corner of the Si3N4 spacer 19 and without an erosion at the Si3N4 cap 15 top corner. SiO2 gate layer 12 remains after Si3N4 layer 19 etch thanks to a chemistry that has a Si3N4 etch rate two times faster than the etch rate.
At this stage of the CB formation process, the wafer is submitted to a thickness measurement using an ellipsometer. Such a measurement is needed to evaluate Si3N4 cap 15 and SiO2 gate layer 12 remaining thickness and uniformity. It is followed by a standard FM (foreign material) inspection on the product wafer. Finally, a cleaning step is performed in a DNS wet bench, a tool manufactured by Dai Nippon Screen, Japan using a conventional wet process (desionized water rinse combined with ultrasonic waves).
Once, the insulating sidewall spacer 19 has been formed for gate conductor line 16 dielectric encapsulation, the wafer is pre cleaned using a Huang solution, performed in a CFM, a tool manufactured by Continuous Flow Machine Inc., West Chester, USA using the following conditions:
This step is followed by the conformal deposition of a silicon oxynitride layer which coats structure 10 top surface. This oxynitride layer has the double role of an etch stop layer and a diffusion barrier.
Now referring to FIG. 2C, the oxynitride material forming layer 20 is deposited in the TEL FTR reactor mentioned above using a NH3/N2O/DCS chemistry according to the process parameters recited below.
The target is to obtain a thickness of about 23 nm atop the structure 1O surface (measured on a product wafer).
Next, the passivation inter-level dielectric (ILD) material, typically a boro-phospho-silicate-glass (BPSG), is deposited by LPCVD at 850xc2x0 C. in a LAM 9800 plasma reactor, sold by LAM RESEARCH, Fremont, Calif., USA, to form layer 21 which is used to fill the spaces between the gate conductor lines 16. The chemistry is a tri-ethyl-borate (TEB)/tetra-ethyl-ortho-silicate (TEOS)/O2 mixture with N2 as the carrier gas as standard. The BPSG material is defined by its boron and phosphorous concentrations equal to 4.5% each. Structure 10 is then in-situ reflow annealed at 850xc2x0 C. for 20 minutes to prevent void generation.
The target is to obtain a thickness of the BPSG layer 21 above diffusion region 18 of about 65 nm (measured on a product wafer).
The BPSG material of layer 21 is planarized by chemical-mechanical polishing in a EBARA polisher CEP 022, a tool manufactured by Precision Machinery Group, Tokyo, Japan with the following conditions:
The thickness control is performed in-situ. The resulting structure is shown in FIG. 2D. This step is followed by a cleaning performed to reduce contamination, for instance, in the CFM tool mentioned above and with the same operating conditions.
Now, referring to FIG. 2E, a TEOS SiO2 layer 22 is deposited onto the structure 10. Typically this deposition is performed by PECVD for instance in an AME 5000 plasma reactor still of APPLIED MATERIALS using a TEOS//O2N2 chemistry as standard. Following operating conditions are adequate.
The target is to obtain a thickness of about 510 nm atop the structure 10 surface (measured on a product wafer). The wafer is cleaned in a FSI spray tool, a tool manufactured by Fluoroware System Inc., Minneapolis, USA, using the conditions recited below:
This step is followed by a reflow anneal at 950xc2x0 C. for 10s in a N2 atmosphere.
Borderless contact hole locations will be defined thanks to a photoresist mask comprised of a dual BARL (bottom anti-reflective layer)/photoresist layer as standard. For instance, a 90 nm thick AR3 resist manufactured by Shipley, Malborough, Mass., USA, and a 625 nm M10G resist manufactured by Japan Synthethic Rubber, Tokyo. Japan are successively deposited in a TEL ACT8, a tool manufactured by Tokyo Electron LTD, Tokyo, Japan. Then, the photoresist layer is exposed in a Micrascan III, a tool manufactured by Silicon Valley Group (SVG), Wilton, Conn., USA according to the desired mask pattern and developed in said TEL ACT8 tool. Overlay and contact dimensions are checked, dimensions of openings in the photomask are centered around 255 nm. The borderless contact hole is now formed by an anisotropic etch down to the diffusion region 18 in silicon substrate 11 according to a sequence of four steps that are all performed in the same chamber of the dry etcher, so that it is a fully integrated process. These four steps include etching of the BARL layer (not shown in FIG. 2E), TEOS SiO2 layer 22, BPSG layer 21, the oxynitride layer 20 and the SiO2 layer 12. For instance, these four steps can be sequentially conducted in a TEL 85 DRM, a plasma etcher manufactured by Tokyo Electron Ltd. The operating conditions recited below are adequate.
This dry etch step sequence is controlled by time. Now, the contact hole is first coated with a Ti-N liner, then filled with a metal such as tungsten as standard. This terminates the borderless metal contact (CB) fabrication process. The final structure is shown in FIG. 2F, where the borderless metal contact bears numeral 23.
Oxynitride layer 20 must withstand the process of etching the borderless contact hole through the BPSG layer 21 to expose diffusion region 18 while preserving the Si3N4 cap 15 integrity. The etch chemistry is adapted to remove the oxynitride etch stop layer 20. The oxynitride layer 20 thickness is limited by aspect ratio and contact resistance requirements to less than 23 nm. The TEOS SiO2 and BPSG etch steps require a selectivity greater than 6:1 on topographical as well as on planar surfaces of structure 10 to ensure Si3N4 spacer 19, Si3N4 cap 15 and oxynitride layer 20 integrity. The chemistry of the last etch step is adapted to remove the oxynitride material of oxynitride layer 20 without any silicon oxide or oxynitride residues.
This four-step dry etch process which forms the borderless contact hole is very critical and complex. Consequently, the conventional borderless metal contact fabrication process described by reference to FIGS. 2A to 2F as a whole suffers from three inherent main concerns that are listed below.
1. There is an erosion of the Si3N4 cap 15 during the Si3N4 spacer 19 etch step described by reference to FIG. 2B, because their constituting materials are very similar. In turn, this erosion causes important variations in the specified Si3N4 cap 15 thickness across the wafer after BPSG planarization by chemical-mechanical polishing.
2. TEOS SiO2 and BPSG dry etch steps are controlled by a fixed time which is determined for all the wafers of a batch and for all the batches. This time is set large enough to avoid any potential risk of electrical shorts. The lack of an accurate monitoring of the etch stop layer during borderless contact hole formation process is detrimental in terms of contact resistance for the CB fabrication process reliability because any Si3N4 cap, BPSG and TEOS layers thickness non-uniformity cannot be detected and thus compensated.
3. As known for those skilled in the art, the above described BPSG dry etch step is essentially BPSG:Si3N4 selective, so that an undesired etching of the oxynitride layer 20 is performed during this step which in turn will unfavorably affect the subsequent step of filling the contact holes with metal by creating a potential risk of electrical shorts. Tungsten contacts 23 might come in contact with the polycide of layer 14/14 on the gate conductor line sidewall, as a result of oxynitride material removal.
Note that, as far as the first point is concerned, the etch stop layer is the SiO2 gate layer 12, so that during Si3N4 spacer layer 19 overetch, due to low uniformity of this spacer formation process, the SiO2 of the gate layer 12 and the Si3N4 of the cap layer 15 are consumed (e.g. 50 xc3x85 for SiO2 and 200 xc3x85 for Si3N4). Therefore, BPSG layer 21 planarization by chemical-mechanical polishing must take in account this non-uniformity that is induced on the Si3N4 cap 15 thickness across the wafer surface. This step must ensure that at the end of the planarization step, the top of the Si3N4 cap 15 of each gate conductor line is reached. As a consequence, a maximum duration time is selected to securely obviate this non-uniformity problem.
In view of these considerations and because the aspect ratio of the contact hole is high and of the etch time is determined (see point 2), a permanent control of product wafers is necessary, with all the known related inconveniences.
As to the third point, the erosion of the Si3N4 cap 15 which reduces its thickness during borderless contact hole formation process, leads to a high risk of electrical short generation between the gate conductor and the CB metal contact during the subsequent step of metal filling. Furthermore, due to the low oxynitride/SiO2 selectivity of CB dry etch process, the oxynitride material of layer 20 which protects the gate conductor sidewall is completely etched during this process, so that the physical barrier consisting of Si3N4 and oxynitride layers is reduced of the sole oxynitride layer causing thereby a serious increase of this risk of electrical shorts.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming the insulating spacer on the gate conductor sidewall of each array transfer transistor of all memory cells of a DRAM chip.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming the insulating spacer in DRAM chips wherein the integrity and thickness uniformity of the SiO2 gate and Si3N4 cap layers are preserved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming the insulating spacer in the course of fabricating the borderless metal contact with the diffusion region of each array transfer transistor of all memory cells of a DRAM chip.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating the borderless metal contact in DRAM chips which allows to open all CB contact holes to expose diffusion regions with an absolute certainty eliminating thereby the risk of electrical shorts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating the borderless metal contact in DRAM chips which allows to open all CB contact holes to expose diffusion regions with an absolute certainty maintaining thereby manufacturing yields at a high and constant level.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating the borderless metal contact in DRAM chips wherein the Si3N4 cap layer thickness can be reduced because there is no erosion of the Si3N4 material during spacer formation, so that the aspect ratio of the metal contact is reduced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating the borderless metal contact in DRAM chips which reduces the number of processing steps.
The accomplishments of these and other related objects is first achieved by the improved method of forming the insulating spacer on the gate conductor sidewall according to the present invention which comprises the steps of:
a) providing a structure consisting of a silicon substrate having a diffusion region formed therein and gate conductor (GC) lines formed thereon isolated from the substrate by a thin SiO2 gate layer;
b) conformally depositing an oxynitride layer and a silicon nitride (Si3N4) layer in sequence onto the structure in the same deposition tool for total clusterization; and,
c) anisotropically dry etching the Si3N4 layer with a chemistry which is Si3N4/oxynitride selective to expose the oxynitride layer between the GC lines and the upper portion thereof in a one step process to form the Si3N4 spacers.
In addition, the present invention also encompasses the improved method of fabricating the borderless metal contact with a diffusion region in a silicon substrate relying on this insulating spacer formation which comprises the steps of:
a) providing a structure consisting of a silicon substrate having a diffusion region formed therein and gate conductor (GC) lines formed thereon isolated from the substrate by a thin SiO2 gate layer;
b) conformally depositing an oxynitride layer and a silicon nitride (Si3N4) layer in sequence onto the structure in the same deposition tool for total clusterization;
c) anisotropically dry etching the Si3N4 spacer layer with a chemistry which is Si3N4/oxynitride selective to expose the oxynitride layer between the GC lines and the upper portion thereof in a one step process to form the Si3N4 spacers;
d) monitoring said dry etch step with a spectrometer to use the oxynitride layer as an etch stop layer;
e) depositing a layer of BPSG material in excess onto the structure;
f) planarizing the BPSG material by chemical-mechanical polishing to remove the BPSG down to approximately the oxynitride layer surface on the top of the GC lines;
g) depositing a passivating layer of TEOS SiO2 onto the structure;
h) defining a photolithography mask to expose contact hole locations;
i) anisotropically dry etching the TEOS, BPSG, oxynitride and SiO2 materials to expose the diffusion region to form the contact hole; wherein the operating conditions of the BPSG etch step ensures a high selectivity to etch the BPSG at least 6 times faster than the Si3N4 of the spacer layer; and,
j) depositing a metal to fill the contact hole and create the borderless metal contact.
The above method has significant advantages in terms of product reliability (lower contact resistance, larger process windows, . . . ), throughput improvements and process flow simplification.
The novel features believed to be characteristic of this invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as well as other objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following detailed description of an illustrated preferred embodiment to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.